1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for installing an element on a shaft in which there is a design interference fit between the element and the shaft which must be overcome during installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of configurations in the design of machines and equipment in which an element is to be installed on a shaft with a designed interference fit between them to insure that the element is rigidly retained on the shaft once installed thereon.
For example, in the automotive industry, there are a number of instances in which yokes are to be installed in this manner on shafts of drive trains, transmissions, transfer cases etc. Although such yokes may be ultimately retained on the shaft by a nut installed on a threaded end of the shaft, to insure a proper joining of the yoke to the shaft, an interference fit therebetween is often designed into the installation.
However, there has remained a problem of providing a means for the proper application of force between the yoke and the shaft during installation to quickly and safely overcome the interference fit designed therebetween. Clearly, simply driving the yoke on the shaft with a sledge or other power driving tool is not satisfactory since the interference fit may be marred or galled making proper installation impossible. Additionally, while there has been some tool configurations utilized which employ a power cylinder for forcing the yoke on the shaft, these usually require an element to be threaded onto the threaded end of the shaft and then joined to the piston rod of the power cylinder. These configurations take a significant amount of time and a number of steps for assembling and disassembling the tool even though the ultimate force applied by the power cylinder does result in a satisfactory installation.